


The Power You Seek

by bremus_brupin



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Random & Short, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremus_brupin/pseuds/bremus_brupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it was up to you, would you choose the shield, the sword, or the staff? Which would you give up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power You Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing the first Kingdom Hearts game today, and for fun, I opened a new game. I had this idea while going through Sora's dream that you have to go through at the beginning.
> 
> This will also be posted on my Fanfiction, bremus-brupin.

Bruce takes his time, examining each weapon so he can make the best decision for him. The shield is black and red, the silhouette of Mickey Mouse in the middle. The staff is long and green, gold on the end with a blue Mickey Mouse head on the top. The sword has a blue hilt and a long silver blade, Mickey Mouse's head carved onto the hilt.

_Sword: The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?  
_

_Staff: The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_

_Shield: The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

Bruce hesitates before using his controller to make Sora jump onto the pillar on which the staff rests.

_Is this the power you seek?_

  * _Maybe not...._


  * _Of course!_



He clicks 'Of Course'. The staff starts glowing before disappearing, and another question pops onto the screen.

 _Choose one to give up_.

Bruce doesn't hesitate when he moves Sora towards the sword and has him jump onto the pillar.

 _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction._ _Is this the power you want to give up?_

He clicks yes.

 

 

 


End file.
